


mirror mirror on the wall

by mother_of_lions



Series: The Melee [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Nursery Rhyme References, is that a nursery rhyme?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/pseuds/mother_of_lions
Summary: Mirror mirror on the wallWho is going to kill us all?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Melee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	mirror mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Fic Server Melee Challenge!  
> Week Two  
> Prompt: Reflection
> 
> This is a bit of a thought worm that's been in my mind for a bit.  
> Not totally happy with how it came out, but I think I could do more with it later, maybe.

_Mirror Mirror_

“Don’t, sire. Don’t look in the mirror, Arthur.” _Just a quick peak, Arthur. I miss you_.

It was calling to him. He could hear it. Merlin’s voice, light and happy like it hadn’t been in months.

“If you look in the mirror, you won’t come back. Arthur, _please_.” _Come to me, my prince, come home_.

Just a peak, he decided. A peak wouldn’t hurt anyone. He just wanted to see Merlin again.

Stepping forward felt like he was stepping through molasses. His movements were weighted and slow, and he tracked his hand with his eyes as he reached out to grip the edge of the sheet that covered the mirror.

A thick and heavy body slammed into his, knocking Arthur to the stone floor of the bare room. The sheet came with him, gloved hand clenched tightly in the canvas. They tussled on the floor for a moment, the sheet wrapping around their legs and restricting movement. Arthur lost, his back hitting the stone floor heavily, the air being forced out of his lungs.

Leon looked down at him and huffed out a frustrated breath. “I said don’t look in the fucking mirror. I don’t care who’s voice you hear, although I’m sure I can guess.” He ripped a few strips off the sheet and wrapped one around Arthur’s head, covering his eyes securely. Rolling him onto his front, Leon bound his hands at the wrist. “Sorry, my lord, but you’re putting us all in danger.”

_On the wall_

_Arthur_ , Merlin’s voice crooned in his head. _Arthur, take off the blindfold. I just want to see your face. Don’t you miss me?_

He struggled against the bindings around his wrists, desperation mounting. He had to get to Merlin, had to free him. What they’d done was wrong.

Wriggling his wrists, the fabric burned against his skin, but was loosening ever so slowly. He could hear the rest of his knights around him, speaking in low tones as they tried to figure out what to do with him. They were stuck in this room until further notice, waiting until the cover of night to carry on with their mission. They just hadn’t realized this was _that room_ until it was too late.

The fabric binding his wrists loosened enough for him to wiggle his hands free, and Arthur immediately ripped the blindfold off, eyes searching for the mirror. It had been turned to face the wall, and he would have to move quickly to get to it before his knights.

It was a testament to his knight's trust in him, or their stupidity, that no one had been set to guard him. Slowly pushing up with his legs to stand, he kept his head bowed, the blindfold sitting loosely over his eyes to keep up the pretense.

_Who is going to_

_Come, my prince. Come free me and we can make things the way we want them to be._ Arthur’s moved of their own volition, carrying him across the room to the mirror.

”No! Who was watching him?” The knight’s clamored to catch up, an invisible force holding them back now that the mirror was uncovered.

“Arthur!” Their screams fell on deaf ears.

Peeling off his glove, Arthur reached out and gripped the carved edge of the large oval mirror, looking down at the base while turning it towards himself. The noise from the knight’s faded out as he looked up, meeting Merlin’s cloudy blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

”Merlin,” he breathed out, pressing his palm flat against the glass. “I missed you so much, I’m so sorry they trapped you in here. I was coming for you, as soon as I had everything ready.”

None of that matters, you’re here now. Merlin pressed his palm against his side of the glass, and Arthur could have sworn he could feel the warmth against his own. Merlin’s mouth softened, the hint of a smile he only ever reserved for Arthur visible for the first time outside of his dreams in months.

Arthur stepped backwards as Merlin stepped forward, materializing from the mirror. The heat of his palm was fully tangible now, and he reluctantly let go in favor of ripping his other glove off in time to catch Merlin as they collided. Pushing his fingers into Merlin’s hair and pulling him closer, lips meeting in a messy kiss.

He surrendered to Merlin, letting him take control of the kiss, licking into his mouth, hands roaming possessive and needy over Arthur’s body. He broke off panting, nuzzling against Arthur’s face. “I wish you weren’t wearing so much armor. And that we had more time. But we can deal with this later. We have a country to overthrow.”

Arthur nodded mutely, wrapping his arms more securely around Merlin. “We can’t get separated. I can't do that again.”

Disentangling himself from Arthur, Merlin brought Arthur’s hand to lips and kissed the knuckles. “I swear on my life that we will not be separated. Now, let me deal with them, and let’s go kill a king.”

_Kill us all?_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr here](https://mother-of-lionss.tumblr.com/) or [join the server](https://discord.gg/zcfTDsT) if you want to participate!


End file.
